


Numb

by Keishta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dimension Travel, Female Senju Tobirama, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishta/pseuds/Keishta
Summary: "Aku belum melihat Tobirama, apa dia sedang dalam misi?"Hashirama penasaran, dia tidak bertemu Tobirama sejak tadi. Dulu dia dan Tobirama satu kamar, tapi tadi hanya ada satu futon."Tobirama siapa Anija?" Itama balik bertanya."Mungkin itu nama pohon Bonsai yang baru di jendela kamarnya. Abaikan saja Itama, Anija sudah aneh sejak bangun tadi."Deg. Hashirama mematung, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Itama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Kawarama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Haloo, ini fanfiction pertama saya. Tidak ada pair karena cerita ini fokus ke hubungan persaudaraan yaa. Possible Hashimito diujuuung.
> 
> Dan disini Tobirama is female, an Uchiha yay!
> 
> Selamat membaca~

Perang shinobi ke-4, kedua kalinya Hashirama dibangkitkan. Ia senang melihat bagaimana perkembangan Konoha, bertemu hokage penerusnya dan..  
sahabat lamanya.

Walaupun saat terjun ke medan perang kebahagiaan itu sebagian besar hancur, kedamaian antara 5 negeri elemen tercapai. Mereka bekerja sama sampai titik darah penghabisan melawan satu musuh; Uchiha Madara---sahabat lama Hashirama.

Rasanya sulit dipercaya, anak laki-laki yang dulu payah melempar batu ke sebrang sungai Naka dan berbagi mimpi yang sama dengan dirinya menjadi pria gila tanpa belas kasihan di depan ribuan shinobi.

Inikah bukti kutukan kebencian Uchiha yang tersohor? Uchiha mencintai sesuatu sangat dalam, sedalam kebencian mereka ketika kehilangan. Madara terpukul karena Izuna terbunuh, dia kehilangan akal.

Tobirama membunuh Izuna. 

Hashirama tidak mengerti, Tobirama dari orang lain di klan Senju harusnya lebih paham. Tobirama adalah adiknya, ia harusnya paham sepenting apa adik terakhir Madara bagi mimpi mereka berdua. Mimpi yang selalu mengisi bualan Hashirama saat keduanya berlatih bersama di belakang rumah. Sebuah desa, agar tidak ada saudara kecil yang terbunuh lagi.

Tobirama. Dia merupakan sosok tentara perang sempurna dimata Butsuma, dan Hashirama benci. Hashirama membenci bagaimana adik terakhirnya berubah menjadi Butsuma. Hashirama tidak sudi mengakui orang itu sebagai ayahnya. Dia mengorbankan adik-adiknya yang bahkan belum genap sepuluh tahun maju dan mati di medan perang. 

Hashirama menyesal, mengapa ia tidak berusaha lebih keras membuat Tobirama mengerti arti kehilangan. Tobi tidak pernah menangis bahkan saat pemakaman adik mereka sekalipun.

Hashirama menyesal. Jika saja Tobirama lebih berhati-hati dan hanya meninggalkan luka yang tidak mengancam nyawa adik Madara.

Dia bersalah karena membunuh Madara. Dia bersalah karena secara tidak langsung Hashirama merupakan penyebab Madara menghancurkan dunia.

Hashirama memandang sepasang rinegan untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berhasil ditumbangkan Madara. Hashirama khawatir bagaimana perang ini akan berakhir, namun ia lega tidak perlu berhadapan lagi dengan Madara. Tidak lagi diingatkan akan rasa bersalahnya dan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Sunyi.

Hampa.

"Anija!"

Huh? Tobirama? Tobirama mungkin sudah dikalahkan juga. Tapi ada yang aneh. Pengucapannya terdengar familiar. Namun yang jelas bukan milik Tobirama. Suara ini bulat dan bernada sedang, sementara Tobirama bersuara berat dan rendah. 

Lagi pula Hashirama tidak ingat kehidupan setelah kematian sebelum ia dibangkitkan. Dia tidak ingat bertemu Tobirama, dan dia ragu mereka akan bertemu sekarang.

"Anija, Chichi-ue sudah menunggu di halaman depan sedari tadi, kau mau langsung dibangunkan olehnya?"

Hashirama membuka matanya. Seorang remaja lelaki berambut coklat muda, dengan bekas luka di pipi sebelah kanan berdiri berkacak pinggang di pintu. Hashirama mengedipkan matanya, dia sangat mirip putra ketiga Senju. Iya, anak lelaki ini seperti versi remaja Kawarama.

Apa dia memang Kawarama? Apa ini semacam surga?

"Bukan, aku Tōka. Hmph, iya Anija ini surga." Remaja itu menjawab.

"Kau lelaki, kau bukan Tōka?!"

Hashirama bertanya, kemudian tersentak. Dia suara hatinya ternyata ia katakan keras-keras.

"Ck, kenapa lagi? Masih terbawa mimpi atau apapun itu, yang penting sekarang bangun dan temui Chichi-ue dulu, kalau Anija tidak mau dihukum lagi. "

Membalikkan badannya keluar, Hashirama cepat-cepat bangun dan meraih haori lalu memakainya. Hashirama kemudian mengikuti remaja lelaki yang belum bisa ia pastikan siapa. 

Eh? Ini rumah lama mereka di perkampungan klan Senju sebelum pindah ke Konoha. Hashirama baru sadar ia terbangun di kamarnya terdahulu. Itu artinya Hashirama tidak perlu membuntutinya, karena ia hapal rumah ini diluar kepala.

Hashirama memperlambat langkahnya, menengok kondisi tempat itu. Semuanya masih sama. Sebetulnya ada yang berbeda tapi ia tidak menemukan apa itu.

Sampai di depan pintu rumah Hashirama disambut remaja yang tadi dan seorang remaja lagi. Mereka terlihat tidak sabar.

"Anija, kau tidur jam berapa semalam sampai lupa Chichi-ue menunggumu pagi ini?! Ayolah cepat ke halaman."

Remaja ini memiliki dua belahan rambut demgan warna berbeda. Dan Hashirama hanya tahu satu orang dengan penampilan sama, Senju Itama.

"Itama?"

"Itama!"

Suara panggilan itu terjadi bersamaan saat Hashirama bertanya. Itama lalu meraih tangan Hashirama dan menariknya ke arah suara itu.

"Kawarama, kau diam dan jangan membantah Chichi-ue." Yang diajak bicara hanya memutar bola mata namun tak urung mengangguk sebagai respon.

Kawarama. Kawa-chan, adik bungsu Hashirama yang berpulang pertama. 

Hashirama diapit Itama dan Kawarama, dihadapan Butsuma. Dia tidak mendengarkan satu katapun perkataannya, Hashirama masih memproses perasaan yang datang melanda. 

Itama dan Kawarama hidup, kedua adiknya yang malang. Mereka tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki yang tampan. Dan Hashirama bisa menebak keduanya merupakan shinobi handal pula. 

Hashirama bahagia, terharu, bangga dan rasa lain yang bercampur. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis dan mendekap keduanya dengan erat.

Hashirama bersyukur pada Dewa atau kekuatan apapun di atas sana. Dia diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup bersama adik-adiknya di dunia yang sempurna ini (masa bodoh Butsuma, Hashirama tidak peduli). Kalau pun di sini hubungan Uchiha dan Senju juga seperti air dan minyak, ia akan berusaha keras meraih perjanjian damai dan membangun desa. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Haori = Jaket tradisional jepang, pakaian atasan kimono diatas pinggang.  
> Futon = Tempat tidur di lantai itu loh.
> 
> Kudos dan kritik saran yang membangun sangat saya apresiasi <3


End file.
